El Mejor Cumpleaños
by naruhinaxsiempre
Summary: La miro fijo, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se sonrojo a más no poder, parecía un tomate viviente. - E-Ehm... n-nos vemos... - Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la casa de Kendall en dirección a su casa. La rubia se llevó una mano a los labios y con las puntas de sus dedos roso sus labios sintiendo aun la esencia que dejo los labios de Kick en los suyos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! este es el primer fic de Kic y Kendall que hago. Y aun diré que aun soy nueva en escribir historias a pesar de tener ya tres y con esta cuatro. Sera más como intento de hacer historias, ya que para mí, si es algo difícil describir ciertas cosas y bla bla bla... pueden tomar la historia si quieren, esto siempre lo pondré porque hay otras mejores escritoras que escriben mejor. Y pues si quieren, si leyeron mi historia, pueden tomarla. Bueno pues... ¿disfruten? espero les guste el One-Shot. Sayo! ^^ **

**Perdonen si tiene falta de ortografías. **

**Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de Riesgo no me pertenece le pertenece únicamente a su creador, Sandro Corsaro. **

**El Mejor Cumpleaños.**

Ese día, era un día especial para Kendall o eso creía ella. Bajo de su recamara rápidamente (después de haberse aseado y cambiado) hacia la cocina muy alegre. Esperando encontrar a sus padres allí con un rico pastel de chocolate que dijera "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kendall!" o "¡Felicidades Kendall!" y sus padres gritando lo mismo con los brazos extendidos esperando a que ella se lanzase hacia ellos en un abrazo, los tres con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Kendall se lo imaginaba de ese modo, esperaba encontrarlos ahí pues ellos se lo habían prometido. Cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlos ahí. Su semblante alegre cambio a una de tristeza. Se encamino, en paso lento, hacia la mesa encontrándose con una nota, la tomo y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador. Otra "nota" se encontraba ahí sostenida por un imán, la tomo también, sin ganas, se sentó en la silla poniendo sus antebrazos sobre la mesa, suspiro y leyó la primera nota.

" !Feliz Cumpleaños Hija! Te Quiere... !TU PAPI! ".

Otro suspiro y leyó la segunda nota.

" !Hola hija mía! Tu pastel ésta en el refrigerador, es pequeño espero no te importe. Te he dejado dinero en el almacén para que te diviertas con tus amigos ;) !Feliz Cumpleaños Kendall! Atte: MAMÁ. "

Un silencio y otro suspiro más de decepción salió de su boca se levantó y abrió el refrigerador. Miro su pequeño pastel que solo decía su nombre "Kendall" en letras pequeñas. Realmente el pastel era algo diminuto quizás solo dé para tres porciones, aunque sea algo por medio. Además de que eso no era pastel, más bien es un pastelillo, ¡un panecillo!

Otro suspiro pesado, cerró el refrigerador y se dirigió al almacén. Tomo el dinero, salió de la cocina y se encamino hacia la sala sentándose en unos de los cómodos sillones. Lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola, mirando al techo. Después miro el dinero que aun sostenía en su mano. De que le servía tenerlo sino tenía amigos con quienes compartirlos. Sonrió levemente dejando escapar un bufido. ¿Por qué?, porque siempre eran así. Nunca cumplían con sus promesas. Ese día cumplía 16 años de edad y sus padres no se presentaban para felicitarla, para celebrar su cumpleaños. Pero no, siempre era en una estúpida nota, como si con eso ellos pudiesen salvarse, dándose a saber que ellos no olvidaron su cumpleaños pero que no podían venir, no estar presentes por su trabajo. Y eso es lo que ella más anhelaba, más deseaba. Que ellos estuvieran presentes felicitándola, tomando fotos mientras ella partía el pastel. Quizás embarrándose de pastel en la cara aunque fuera algo infantil. Pero su realidad era esa. Unos padres desinteresados por sus hijas. Ella tuvo que aprender a cocinar su propia comida, desde su niñez lo hacía.

Y bueno, hablando de "hijas" Linnie tenía más atención de sus padres ya que ella cuando niña era muy inteligente, siempre sacaba dieces, era la mejor en el salón, por no decir toda la escuela e incluso era popular, tenía muchos amigos, más que Kendall, ella no tenía ni un amigo. Ahora de grande, ella tiene un mejor trabajo, un trabajo que logro obtener con su esfuerzo, orgullosa de sí misma y sus padres también. Algo que Kendall no ha logrado con sus padres. Que se sientan orgullosos de ella. Pero no, lo que ha hecho por ellos, para que se sientan orgullosa de ella, no era suficiente, aun no tenía esa aprobación que tenía su hermana mayor Linnie. Y eso la hacía sentir una fracasada, una inútil, ¡que iba hacer!

Suspiro y se levantó del sillón que estaba sentada. Se dirigió a la puerta, quizás salir un rato a tomar aire le haría bien. Al salir de la residencia Perkins, la rubia quedó quieta por un momento en la entrada inhalando fuertemente para después dejarlo salir en un gran suspiro. Se encamino por la banqueta, a veces deseaba tener un mejor amigo/a. Lo que era imposible siendo como es. Simplemente no puede evitarlo. O quizás sí, pero no quería mostrar la verdadera Yo, no quería decepcionar a sus padres. Paso delante de la casa de Kick y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia la ventana donde se encontraba la habitación del acróbata. De hecho no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar fijamente su habitación preguntándose ¿Qué estará haciendo? una pregunta tonta sabiendo cómo es él, debe de estar haciendo unas de sus típicas acrobacias, de seguro ni siquiera ésta en su habitación. Kendall negó con la cabeza, soltó una risita y siguió caminando. Al mirar hacia al frente y después mirar a la calle, se encontró a su enemigo haciendo sus típicas acrobacias "tenía razón" sonrió. Esta se le quedo mirando, admirándolo, sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el temerario y su amigo vikingo, sin hacer aun notar su presencia. Era inevitable, siempre se le quedaba mirando como una boba cuando él y todos los demás no se daban cuenta. Kick era genial, era estupendo. Como un pájaro libre, haciendo lo que sea, mostrando el verdadero Yo que era, sin importar lo que digan los demás. Como le admirada. Suspiro.

A los ojos de los demás siempre hacia odiarlo pero la verdad era que lo hacía para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia a él. No sabría qué haría si Kick se entera de que ella está enamorada de él, si lo supiera puede que él la rechace y eso no lo soportaría. Preferiría quedarse callada. Era mejor así.

Kick y Gunther nunca se dieron cuenta que Kendall se encontraba detrás de ellos a una distancia no tan lejos mirando algo distraída hacia ellos. Y ellos siguieron como si nada, distraídos también en la acrobacia nueva que haría Kick.

- ¿Estás listo Kick? -

- Yo nací listo... -

- Bien, aquí vamos -

**(Aquí no doy muchos detalles de la acrobacia, no sé cómo describirla bien, de hecho ni siquiera escribí cómo va la acrobacia ¬¬ solo ésta escrito así nada más, imagínensela como quieran U.U) **

Gunther empujó a Kick y ahí empezó toda la acrobacia.

La rubia no entendía cómo es que Kick siempre salía de las suyas, sin romperse un brazo, sin lastimarse. Pero, se sentía aliviada de que al menos no cayera en algo grave, como esas veces que él se encontraba en el hospital lastimándose en una mal acrobacia que no logro hacer. Y ella se sentía angustiada, aunque no lo demostrase, ella se sentía preocupada por él y siempre oraba porque se recuperara pronto. Cuando lo veía salir del hospital con esa típica sonrisa suya que siempre hacia él y volvía hacia las acrobacias. Se sentía mejor todo esa preocupación se esfumaba. Lo miraba con ternura y alivio.

Si, por eso lo admiraba tanto, Kick es fuerte y nadie lo detendrá, ni si quiera los accidentes que lo hacían llevar al hospital. Se recuperaba rápido. Salía del hospital antes que todos y volvía con sus acrobacias o las mismas que no lograba hacer siempre hacia terminándolas. Nadie lo detendrá de hacer lo que a él tanto le gusta.

Ella sonrió dulcemente con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas sin apartar la vista del acróbata soñadores y en un pequeño suspiro pronuncio su nombre. Fue algo inconsciente que ni la rubia se dio cuenta.

El temerario sonrió de lado pues estaba a punto de lograr hacer esa nueva acrobacia. En un giro que iba a dar por aire, escucho un susurro que pronunciaba su nombre, algo que no entendió como es que escucho aquel susurro y sabía quién lo había susurrado, le parecía conocida aquella vocecita. Volteo la mirada rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Gunther y detrás de este a una distancia no tan lejana se encontraba Kendall lo cual lo sorprendió. Esta estaba ruborizada y lo miraba fijamente a él con una expresión indescifrable. Lo que hizo que también él se ruborizada un poco. Pues verla de ese modo hiso que algo en su estómago se revolviera. Al parecer, Kendall se dio cuenta que él la estaba mirando porque hiso una expresión rara. Quizás sorprendida y algo asustada que él la encontrara mirándolo, lo que provoco que se ruborizara un poco más.

Y con esa distracción, Kick había fallado la acrobacia. No se dio cuenta que él iba cayendo y cuando quiso de nuevo tomar la situación ya era demasiado tarde. Había caído varias veces, golpeándose la cabeza en el pavimento en un estruendo que se escuchó por todo el vecindario.

- ¡KICK! .-

Gunther se llevó las manos a la cabeza, asustado corrió hacia su amigo. Kendall también asustada corrió hacia el temerario.

- ¡Kick! ¡Kick! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras amigo? -

- ¡Ay!, sopas... - Kick se medió levanto posando una mano sobre su cabeza (más bien casco) algo aturdido por el golpe con unos pequeños rasguños en su cuerpo, no tan graves, miro a su amigo- estoy bien, no te preocupes.

El vikingo suspiro aliviado y en eso llega la rubia haciendo de presencia.

- ¡Kick! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¿Te sientes bien? -

Kendall se había agachado a su altura con la mirada de los chicos puesta sobre ella sorprendidos. Pero no le dio importancia a la rubia o quizás no se dio cuenta, miro a Kick preocupada, posando una mano en la mejilla del acróbata. Sorprendiéndolo a un más.

- S-sii... -

Tartamudeo sonrojado pues no se esperaba algo así de su enemiga. Vio en los ojos de la rubia el alivio que sintió al ver que él se encontrara bien. Suspiró.

- Que alivio... realmente me preocupe mucho -

Kick miro a su amigo y este se encogía de hombros no teniendo idea que mosco le pico a la rubia. Pues siendo como es ella, ya le hubiese regañado o en esa situación burlarse de él en su cara. En cambio está siendo... ¿extraña?

- A-ja... -

Este se levantó del suelo y sintió un pequeño mareo que por poco hace que caiga de nuevo al pavimento sino fuera porque la rubia lo sostuvo del brazo.

- No estás bien Kick -

Este le miro y ella le miraba con enojo acaso estaba ¿regañándolo? pero, de una forma distinta que la habitual. Era de preocupación, otra vez. Gunther solo miraba de Kendall a Kick y de Kick a Kendall varias veces hasta para después arquear un ceja y sonreír "Ah, así que… Kick y Kendall..." pensó, no pudo evitar que una risita saliera de sus labios. Tapo su boca con su mano para que no se oyera. La presidenta y el acróbata no se dieron cuenta de ello.

- Vamos a mi casa, voy a curarte -

- Ah... eh... -

- Vamos Gunther ayúdame -

- ¡Sí! -

Gunther ayudo a Kendall a llevar a Kick a la casa de la rubia. Una vez dentro de la casa de la susodicha, estos recostaron a Kick en el mueble.

- Bien, buscare el botiquín de auxilio para curar tus heridas... -

Kick la miro y solo asintió. Esta se ruborizo y parpadeo varias veces, recordó como Kick la había mirado, su rostro se intensifico de color.

- ¿Q-Quieres beber algo? -

- Agua -

- Bien -

El temerario había pedido agua porque sabía que ella no tendría Guepardex. Esta le dio la espalda para que ya no viese su rostro completamente rojo, aun no se olvidaba que el amigo de Kick se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Y tú Gunther? -

- Oh, no, gracias, estoy bien -

- Ok -

- Tu casa es muy bonita -

Comento el rubio mirando la casa de la chica, realmente era linda.

- Gracias -

Agradeció Kendall antes de salir de la sala en busca del botiquín para después ir a la cocina y llenar un vaso de agua para Kick. Ambos chicos se quedaron solos en la sala en un gran silencio. El Vikingo solo seguía inspeccionando la casa de la rubia y Kick miraba en la nada perdido en sus pensamientos. En eso Kendall entra en la sala, en una mano llevaba el botiquín y en la otra llevaba el vaso de agua para Kick. Esta se acercó al chico acróbata y le extendió el vaso de agua. Kick alzo su mano para tomar el vaso, lo que no pudieron evitar es que sus manos se rosasen. Haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran más. Gunther no evitaba que algunas risillas se le escapase era graciosos las expresiones de esos dos. Kendall se arrodillo a lado de Kick y empezó a sacar algunas cosas del botiquín, como alcohol, algodón y unas, curitas para curar a su chico, es decir, al temerario. Gunther se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual, no quería intervenir a la feliz pareja. Sonrió.

La presidenta empezó a curar unas heridas de su rostro, su rubor se intensifico en sus mejillas, no podía evitarlo, era algo normal en su cuerpo cada que estaba en una situación algo incomoda con el chico que le gusta, su corazón se aceleraba. Trataba de evitar no mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que él la estaba mirando fijamente.

Kick miraba a la rubia atentamente, inspeccionando con sus ojos su rostro, hasta parar en sus labios. Esos labios exquisitos que lo invitaban a probarlos e inconsciente se relamió los labios.

- Bien, he terminado ¿mejor? -

Kendall había terminado de curar sus pequeñas heridas cubriéndola con curitas. Guardo todo en el botiquín y miro a Kick. Este solo asintió.

- Gracias -

- No es nada -

- Oh, es verdad Kendall -

Gunther se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se acercó hacia la rubia.

- Ehm... si -

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!, ten -

Gunther había sacado un pequeño regalo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la rubia. Esta lo tomo sorprendida, no pensó que nadie le daría algo en su cumpleaños o se acordasen de él. Se sintió feliz, por primera vez alguien la felicitaba y le entregaba un regalo. Miro a Gunther con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Gunther -

- No hay por qué -

La presidenta se acercó a él y lo abrazo tomándolo desprevenido, este correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa también. El temerario que al principio estaba sorprendido no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña molestia al ver como su amigo correspondía al abrazo rodeando la cintura de SU Kendall, le molestaba, no sabía porque, no lo entendía. Algo hiso tic en él, prestando atención en la conversación de su amigo y enemiga. Hasta que reacciono.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KENDALL?! .-

Gritó Kick sumamente sorprendido. Gunther y Kendall ya se habían separado y miraban a Kick con una ceja arqueada.

- Si, me sorprende que no lo sepas, tu mamá lo sabe -

Dijo Gunther, era raro que su amigo no supiera si su propia madre sabía cuándo cumplía años Kendall e incluso al de él también, bueno, era el mejor amigo de Kick, además de que, su familia se llevaba bien con la del acróbata, ya eran amigos antes. Pero con el de la rubia, era algo especial. Es como si la madre de Kick supiera que ellos dos... Gunther soltó otra risita "Oh" pensó.

Kendall sintió un poco de enojo, al ver como Gunther si se acordaba de su cumpleaños, y que tiene razón sobre que hasta la madre de Kick sabía cuándo cumplía años y no se olvidaba de ello, pero Kick no. Esta mañana antes de bajar de su habitación para ver si sus padres se encontraban en la cocina esperándola para su cumpleaños (que no se encontraban ahí) había recibido una llamada y era la madre de Kick felicitándola. Ella le agradeció, en ese momento estaba muy feliz antes de desilusionarse al no encontrar a sus padres en la casa. Kick no sabía o no se acordaba de su cumpleaños, bueno, que se esperaría de él. Esta hiso aun lado su rostro para que no se notase CASI su molestia.

- Ahm... bueno... felicidades, Kendall -

Esta por más que quería ser indiferente ante él, no lo logro, en cambio suspiro y sonrió.

- Si, gracias -

Un silencio y nadie decía y hacia nada. Por unos segundos fue así, hasta que Kick se levantó del mueble y miro a Kendall.

- Bien, creo que ya eh descansado lo suficiente, debemos irnos -

- Ok -

- ¡No, esperen! -

Los chicos que ya iban camino a la puerta miraron a Kendall.

- ¿No quieren un pedazo de pastel? gracias por felicitarme y... bueno... ¿desean? -

- Oh, oh. ¡Yo si quiero pastel! -

Gunther levanto las manos y se fue rápidamente a sentar en el sillón. Kick solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió, qué más da comer un poco de pastel. Se sentó en el mueble donde antes estaba recostado. Kendall sonrió ampliamente.

- Bien, enseguida regreso -

Se dio la vuelta y corrió a la cocina. La rubia al abrir el refrigerador y ver el pastel su sonrisa se fue, no podría darles algo tan pequeño. Así que decidió ir a comprar uno, gracias al dinero que le dejo su mamá y es una suerte que hubiese una tienda cerca de ahí en su vecindario donde vende pasteles. Salió en la parte de atrás, corrió, llego a la tienda, compro un pastel mediano y regreso a la casa entrando por la parte de atrás de nuevo. Salió de la cocina llevando unos platos le dio uno a Gunther y uno a Kick. Regreso a la cocina y volvió con el pastel en manos. Dejo el pastel en la mesita pequeña que había en medio de la sala y empezó a partir el pastel. Gunther se relamía los labios hambriento mientras frotaba sus manos, esto causo una pequeña risa en la presidenta.

Estuvieron comiendo pastel y contando algunas historias de su niñez. Hasta que Gunther se levando y decía que ya tenía que retirarse, sus padres no lo dejaban estar muy tarde. Kendall pidió que esperara y le dio el pequeño pastelillo que sus padres le compraron a ella que según era el pastel. El vikingo agradeció y se fue. Solo quedaron el temerario y la presidenta pero ellos seguían platicando y riendo sin darse cuenta.

- Así que deseabas ser como tú hermana mayor -

- Si, pero eso fue en el pasado, ahora ya no -

- Mm -

Kick ya había terminado su pastel dejando el plato en la pequeña mesa. Kendall terminaba de comer el último bocado de su pedazo de pastel, saboreándolo.

- Bien, ahora si ya me tengo que ir, gracias por el pastel -

- No es nada, ah, antes que te vayas quiero que le lleves un pedazo de pastel a tu madre, ella me felicito esta mañana - le guiño un ojo y sonrió.

- Esta bien - Kick sonrió también.

- Ten, un pedazo grande para que le repartan a tu familia también -

Soltó una pequeña risita y Kick tomo el plato con el pastel.

- Adiós Kick -

- Adiós Kendall -

Al acróbata le gustaba mucho como kendall le llamaba Kick y no Clarence, le encantaba. La miro y le sonrió, la rubia correspondió a la sonrisa. Abrió la puerta listó para salir pero se detuvo mirando al exterior. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba probarlos. Se volteó a mirarla, se acercó a la rubia, la tomo de la cintura acercándolo más a él, la beso dejando estática a la chica. Duro unos segundos así hasta que Kick decidió separarse. La miro fijo, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se sonrojo a más no poder, parecía un tomate viviente.

- E-Ehm... n-nos vemos... -

Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la casa de Kendall en dirección a su casa. La rubia se llevó una mano a los labios y con las puntas de sus dedos roso sus labios sintiendo aun la esencia que dejo los labios de Kick en los suyos. La presidenta sonrió de oreja a oreja y soltó un pequeño grito dando saltitos.

- Este fue... ¡El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! -

Se tapó la cara con sus manos totalmente roja sin quitar la gran sonrisa de su rostro y soltando pequeñas risillas de tonta enamorada.

**Fin. **

**¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado corto? ¿Cursi? ¿Quizás aburrido? Déjamelo en un comentario. **

**Creo que salieron un poco OC ¿no creen? pero bueno hice mi intento. **

**Ey! aquí les dejo una idea para hacer una historia si quieren.**

**Qué tal si Kick encuentra el Diario de Kendall, ya sea que la presidenta lleva su diario a la escuela y lo pierde o en la que Kick hace una acrobacia y se estrella en la habitación de su enemiga, ve el diario y lo toma. Ya que él querrá saber sus oscuros y vergonzosos secretos, él podría usarla como una venganza, contra su némesis. Pero cuando empiece a leer el diario, se dará cuenta que su enemiga no vive muy feliz que digamos, ya saben, así, que sus padres son despreocupados y eso, así como en el fic que hice y no sé sí estuvo bien, espero les haya gustado :). También leerá una partecita en como Kendall lo vio por primera vez, dirá ahí que él es genial y fantástico o lo que quieran ustedes ponerle, también él sabrá la parte en que Kendall está enamorada de él, pero esto será cuando sea un poco más adelante. Oh y si quieren pueden poner en que Kick al saber que para Kendall es un chico increíble y que admira tanto. Kick cuando vea a Kendall hará sus típicas acrobacias, Kendall lo ve y lo empieza a regañar, ya saben cómo es ella, pero Kick en vez de enojarse y comenzar la pelea que ellos siempre hacen, solamente le sonríe de lado y sigue haciendo lo genial de sus acrobacias, lo que deja sorprendida a Kendall, ya que esa sonrisa y esa mirada era diferente a como el solía mirarla, ella no supo descifrarlo y se preguntara porque su enemigo se comporta así, un poco con ella. Ya que él empezara a mostrarle más acrobacias a ella, como si quisiera llamar su atención, que de por si llama su atención, no puede apartar la vista de él, pero es extraño es como si se lo dedicase nada más a ella. Como un pequeño coqueteo. O algo así, y ya ustedes lo que quieran agregarle a la historia o como quieran que vaya la historia. Alguien quiere intentarlo jeje ^^U es decir, hacer la historia, pueden tomar la idea si quieren, ya saben je x3. Si ponen la parte en que Kick toma el Diario de Kendall cuando se estrella en su habitación, pueden ponerle que él si lee su diario pero lo deja ahí, no se lo lleva y solo lo tomara cuando Kendall no esté en su habitación en su casa y el aprovechara para leer más de ella y cosas así. Si así lo quieren poner, a ver si alguien acepta la idea :p **

**Otra idea, que tal si... ¿Kendall quedara embarazada de Kick? ¿Y a temprana edad? jeje seria genial leer algo así *.* ¿no?. **

**Una idea maaaás... una historia que trate en que Kick en un accidente de su acrobacia asusta al Gatito de Kendall (o como quieran ponerle ahí), y este sale huyendo y lo atropellan **(Ay pobrecito ¿no?T^T) **Kendall esta triste, deprimida. Ya que para ella significaba mucho su Gatita. Kick se sentirá culpable de ello, ya que él fue el que causo el accidente. No le agradara ver a la rubia así. Y el tratara de remediarlo. Hacer algo por ella para que vuelva a sonreír como antes. Y bueno... aquí ya lo que quieran agregarle a la historia :3**

**"Buhodormido" espero veas y leas mi fic, te lo dedico a ti a pesar de no conocernos (conversando) y sea nueva publicando apenas una historia de Kick Buttowski. Me gusta muchos tus historias, me encanta la de "Blooger" que espero lo continúes pronto y la de "Madmoisel Juliette" que dices que ya va a terminar, es una lástima, no me gustaría que acabase tan pronto, pero todo tiene su fin. Bueno espero te haya gustado este One-Shot puedes tomarla si quieres y mejorarla, también las ideas si quieres. Cuídate y cuidence mucho. Dios los Bendiga, Sayonara! ^^/ **

**P.D: El titulo no sé si este bien, no sabía que ponerle y ya lo deje así. Bueno lo importante es que lo lean, si es que el titulo no está bien ^^U le iba a poner 'El Mejor Cumpleaños de mi Vida' porque esto lo dice Kendall al final pero se lo deje en 'El Mejor Cumpleaños' ya que el otro título es un poco largo xP bye. **

**P.D2: No sé si el nombre de la hermana de Kendall sea su nombre verdadero, si sé que tiene a su hermana mayor pero no sé si sea ese, yo sólo lo leí en un fic, espero sea ese jeje ^^U y sino... Gomen jeje ñ.ñUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, la verdad no le iba continuar, pero ya lo hice espero les guste. **

**Agradezco sus comentarios. **

**Buhodormido que ahora es Empitymind me alegra que te haya gustado ¡de veras! Espero te guste esta segunda parte. **

**Kick Buttowski: Medio Doble de Riesgo no me pertenece le pertenece únicamente a su creador, Sandro Corsario. **

**Para los que quisieron segunda parte aquí ta. (Le he corregido un poco, nada más)**

Kick llego a casa muy agitado dando un portazo al entrar. Agacho la mirada posando una mano sobre su cabeza. ¡¿Pero que había hecho?! ¡Besar a su némesis!? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Bacilo mucho en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su madre se acercaba a él.

- ¿Kick? –

Dio un pequeño salto del susto al escuchar la voz de su madre, ni si quiera había notado su presencia, levanto la mirada.

- ¿Eh? –

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto su madre.

- N-nada –

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto de nuevo pero ahora algo preocupada.

- S-sí, estoy bien –

- Mm… te noto raro –

- No es nada mamá de verdad –

Honey arqueo una ceja no muy convencida había algo raro en su hijo. Lo miro fijamente inspeccionándolo con la mirada de arriba abajo. Noto que tenía unas curitas en su rostro, también que su ropa estaba algo rasgada y sucia. Aunque eso no era de extrañar, sabía que su hijo hacia acrobacias todo el tiempo por lo que no era raro verlo así, siempre sucedía cuando él fallaba algunas de sus acrobacias además no era tan grave como otras veces. Por lo que se consideraría algo "normal" en la familia, aunque tampoco signifique que no se preocupen por él. Lo que a la señora Buttowski le parecía raro de su hijo, es ver a Kick nervioso y tartamudeando, no solo eso sino que, algo que jamás había visto en su vida a su hijo, verlo sonrojado. "¿Qué le habrá pasado?" se preguntó a sí la madre de kick. Suspiro, no lo cuestionaría más, se lo dejaría pasar por esta vez.

- Bien Kick, ve a cambiarte y baja a cenar –

El chico asintió y su madre giro sobre su eje yéndose a la cocina.

El temerario dejo escapar un suspiro, se encamino a las escaleras, subió, yendo a su habitación, llego, entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejo su skateboard a un lado, se quitó el casco dejando libre su cabellera castaña, camino hasta su cama y se tiró en ella soltando el casco en el proceso dejándolo a un lado de él, quedando boca abajo con la cara oculta sobre la almohada.

Después de unos segundos alzo la cabeza ya que sentía que se le iba la respiración, giro su rostro al lado derecho mirando la pared de su habitación, volvió a recostarla ahora de lado.

Siguió mirando a un punto inespecífico cuando de pronto la imagen de él besando a Kendall se presentó en su mente, si, lo había pensado y ahora se dibujó en su pared. Había durado mirando esa imagen tan maravillosa hasta que… ¡REACCIONO! Se levantó como un resorte quedando sentado en la cama llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza revolviendo su cabello frustrado.

"¡Aggh! ¡¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en aquel beso?!"

No lo sabía simplemente no podía sacarlo de su mente.

- Ahh –

Suspiro rendido, volvió a recostarse ahora boca arriba, mirando el techo.

"Bese a Kendall Perkins" "¿Cómo es eso posible?" pensó y una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su atractivo rostro. Pero esa sonrisa no duro por mucho tiempo, pues fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco al darse cuenta de una cosa ¿Qué pensaría Perkins ahora de él? ¿Le habrá gustado el beso? ¿Se habrá enojado?

Ahora que lo pensaba muy bien ¿Qué hará él cuando se la encuentre en la escuela? ¿Le seguirá hablando? ¿La evitara? ¡¿Que haría?!

Esto lo puso algo nervioso ¿Qué haría cuando la vea de nuevo?

¿Sería bueno hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

No… no era bueno, no podría hacerle eso a Kendall ¿Qué tal si hiere sus sentimientos?

Él no era de los que juegan sentimientos de las mujeres, jamás lo haría, él no era cobarde, enfrentaría las cosas pase lo que pase. Pero, esto es distinto, se trata de su enemiga, ¿cómo enfrentársela?

Suspiro de nuevo y miro hacia la ventana encontrándose con la casa de la rubia "¿Qué estará haciendo ella en este momento?" ¿Estará pensando en el beso al igual que él? Sacudió la cabeza no quería pensar más en ello, lo bueno es que mañana es sábado por lo que no hay escuela y además no se encontraría con Kendall, aunque de todos modos la tiene como vecina no se salvaría aun así. Se quedó mirando por un rato donde se encontraba la habitación de Kendall, esperando que se asomase por la ventana, la verdad es que sentía que quería verla.

"Mm…" de hecho ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, él llevaba tiempo atrás pensando en su enemiga solo que no lo quería admitir ni demostrarlo. Quizás es momento de aceptarlo. Aceptar que él, Kick Buttowski medio doble de riesgo esta ena…

- ¡KIIIIICK! LLEVO LLAMANDOTE DESDE CASI MÁS DE MEDIA HORA, LA CENA YA ESTA CERVIDA, SE VA A ENFRIAR, BAJA A CENAR… ¡AHORA! -

Kick cayó al suelo sobresaltado, asustado al escuchar el tremendo grito de su mamá. "¡Rayos!" se le había olvidado asearse y bajar a cenar.

- ¡YA VOOY! SOLO… UN SEGUNDO –

Se levantó del suelo, busco ropa y se metió al baño a darse una rápida ducha. Y así fue no tardó mucho en salir, las curitas que tenía en su rostro se las había quitado y las guardo en un frasco, lo tendría como recuerdo, el día en que ella lo había curado y en la que él la había besado. Si, era raro pero que importaba solo lo sabría él. Así es, nadie más lo sabrá. Guardo el frasco y bajo a cenar.

.

.

.

Kendall Perkins (después de haber cenado) se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama boca abajo con el rostro oculto en la almohada aunque después la alzo y la puso de lado, así podría respirar. Soltó una risilla, todo el tiempo ha estado riendo como una tonta, sonrojándose como un tomate. No podía evitarlo siempre le venía la imagen en sus pensamientos de cuando Kick la beso. Estaba emocionada eso quiere decir ¿Qué Kick gusta de ella también? ¡No podía creerlo! Su sonrisa se agrando más, esta sonrisa duraría por mucho tiempo. No podía desvanecerla. Fue el mejor día de su vida, el mejor cumpleaños que ha tenido y también como el mejor regalo que le hayan dado.

"Um…" ahora que se acordaba Gunther le había dado un pequeño regalo. Se reincorporo de la cama, gateo hasta llegar a la mesita de noche que tenía aún lado de su cama. Agarro el pequeño regalo que le había dado el amigo de Kick y lo abrió. Eran dos pequeñas pulseras vikingas o eso creía no sabía que era ni como decirles pero eran muy bonitos. Miro la cajita de regalo, noto que dentro había una nota. La tomo y lo leyó.

"Ahmm… sé que no nos llevamos bien ni hablamos mucho pero quise darte un regalo, son Brazales Vikingos de mujer espero te guste, ah y también unos boletos para comer gratis en el restaurante de mis padres, no hace falta darte la dirección, ya sabes dónde queda ;) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Cuídate. Con cariño Gunther"

Sonrió enternecida, Gunther es un buen chico. No debería juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas. Trato de ponérsela, lo difícil era atarlo pero al fin lo logro no eran tan pequeños como se veía, se fue a mirar al espejo, levanto ambos brazos para ver mejor los brazales, le quedaban genial. Se lo quito y lo guardo, lo usaría en caso de que hicieran alguna fiesta de disfraces (claro si es que primero la invitaban) ya tendría que ponerse.

Se acercó de nuevo a su cama y se sentó en ella, miro sus pies "Mm… ¿Qué estará haciendo Kick ahora?" "¿Estará pensando en el mismo beso que yo?" pensó y una pequeña risa salió de su boca. Miro hacia su ventana encontrándose con la casa del acróbata.

"Me pregunto…" mientras miraba a la habitación de Kick "¿Si él me pedirá ser su novia?" sonrió "Qué bueno que termine con Reynaldo hace tiempo sino quien sabe que hubiera pasado, claro si es que este se enterara del beso" soltó una pequeña risa "Mm será que Kick lo haga público si me pidiese ser su novia… mm, no, no lo creo" de nuevo risitas "Creo que será muy difícil para él, ya que esto sería algo nuevo siendo que antes repudiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con… Amor" más risitas se le escapaban "Todavía recuerdo cuando vio a unas parejas juntos muy acarameladas, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de asco" negó con la cabeza "Ay Kick si supieras que él Amor no es tan asqueroso como tú lo crees" sonrió.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en la que ella pensaba en el Temerario, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, algo hizo tic en ella.

"¡Espera un segundo!" su sonrisa se desvaneció "Y si kick me evita" "Si cree que esto fue un error" "No me mirara, ni me hablara y quizás ni me quiera ver jamás" se llevó una mano a la boca mordiéndose la uña de su dedo índice preocupada "Pero que cosas piensas Kendall, estas exagerando" "Además, Kick fue quien te beso, eso significa que le gustas ¿no? sino ¿Porque lo haría?" su mente divago y sus ojos se abrieron como platos "No, Kick no lo haría él no es así, no jugaría conmigo de ese modo, él no juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres" "Él… no lo haría solo por… broma, no solo por… burlarse de mi" movió bruscamente la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño fuertemente "¡NO! Él no es así" se calmó y abrió los ojos lentamente mirando hacia el suelo.

- No creo que Kick sea capaz, debió darse cuenta de mis sentimientos como para besarme, seguro que supo que si le correspondía y me beso, no creo que lo haya hecho así nada más porque sí… -

Susurro despacio con tristeza. Ahora se sentía triste, toda esa alegría que sentía se esfumo como por arte de magia. Ahh por que habrá pensado todo lo malo, no estaba segura aún si Kick consideraría que todo fue un error y que jamás debió pasar. No debió pensar en lo malo. Ella misma provoco su tristeza "Que tonta" sonrió dándose un golpe mentalmente "Vamos no estés triste, sonríe, puede que todo salga bien ¡Se positiva!" La rubia alzo la mirada con seguridad, era verdad, aun no estaba segura que eso iba pasar. Tendría que esperar hasta que llegue el día lunes para averiguarlo, ya que sábado y domingo no podría, tenía un compromiso que hacer por lo que no podría visitar a su enemigo, que ya no lo consideraba de ese modo.

- ¡KENDAAALL! ¡Hemos llegado! –

Grito su madre desde la planta de abajo.

- ¡Hija! ¡Baja! ¡Te hemos traído regalos! –

Ahora fue su padre quien hablo.

Si supieran que eso es lo que no quería. Mm… ¿Regalos? Eso era extraño sus padres jamás le han regalado nada en su cumpleaños, algo raro esta sucediendo.

Se levantó de su cama, salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, encaminándose después hacia la sala. Se encontró con sus padres sentados en el sillón grande, ella se sentó en el sillón individual.

Sus padres la miraron y sonrieron.

- Te trajimos regalos, mira –

La Madre de Kendall saco un hermoso vestido de la bolsa que había dejado en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba de decoración en la sala.

- Este es de tu Padre –

- Y este… -

Hablo el señor Perkins sacando de otra bolsita dos cajas mediadas y se las mostro a su hija. Una era de joyería y la otra de maquillaje.

- …es de tu Madre –

Termino de completar la frase, ambos sonrieron.

Kendall entrecerró los ojos, ya sabía de qué iba la cosa. Conocía bien a sus padres.

- Kendall… -

Su madre se levantó y se acercó un poco a su hija menor.

- …sé que con este hermoso vestido que te compro tu padre… -

Dijo mientras posaba el vestido en si como si lo tuviera puesto, dando un giro con él. Hasta mirar a Kendall sonriente. La rubia le miro con una ceja arqueada.

- Más el accesorio que te compro tu madre… –

Le continúo su padre haciendo que Kendall lo mirara y frunciera el ceño.

- Así es, con las joyas que vas a escoger, collar, anillos, aretes y el maquilla, te verás muy, pero muy hermosa, sí que si –

- Hmph… - Kendall bufo y sonrió de medio lado- ya díganme cual es la razón –

Ambos padres se miraron, para después mirar a su hija.

- Bueno, veras… - fue interrumpido por la señora Perkins.

- A tu padre lo invitaron a una gran fiesta, irán los mejores empresarios, llevaran a sus hijos y… -

- ¡Olvídalo! –le interrumpió su hija– ya sé de qué va la cosa y mi respuesta es no.

- Pero hija… -

- ¡No! –

- Vamos Kendall solo por esta vez –dijo algo nervioso su padre- quizás ahí puedas… -

- ¡Ya se los dije! ¡NO! -La rubia les miraba desafiante- además, la fiesta es mañana ¿no? –ellos asintieron y ella sonrió- se les olvido que dejaron estos dos días libres para mí -

- B-bueno, n-no tenía idea que el jefe prepararía una fiesta mañana –

- Hija por favor, sé que si conoces a unos de esos chicos tú podrías… -

- No madre, lo siento pero ya tengo mis compromisos, no puedo faltar –

La chica giro sobre su eje dispuesta a irse a su habitación, no le gustaba ver la cara de decepción de sus padres, lo detestaba, pero no podían obligarla a ir y conocer a uno de los hijos mimados de los empresarios. Sabía porque lo hacían, eso chicos iban a pasar a encargo de la empresa, eso indicaba volverse ricos y sus padres querían juntarla con algunos de ellos. Así su herencia podía pasar a ella también, pero ella no quería eso, no quería casarse con alguien que no amaba. Tal vez en un principio hubiera obedecido a su padres, pero ahora es la nueva Perkins, la verdadera Yo.

Kendall detuvo su paso a centímetros antes de salir de la sala y sin voltear a sus padres dijo.

- Una cosa padres, yo ya amo a alguien y este alguien es uno de los que no obedecen y rompen las reglas, así es él y así lo quiero –

- ¡QUEEE! – los señores Perkins quedaron estáticos.

Kendall salió de la sala antes de escuchar el grito de sus padres, subió las escaleras, llego a su habitación, entro en ella y se acostó en su cama. Suspiro. ¿Qué importaba si decepcionaba a sus padres? Con tal de que ella sea feliz nada más importaba.

.

.

.

Era sábado, Kick ya se había levantado y se encontraba desayunando con sus padres, al parecer Brad no se encontraba, había salido por unos asuntos de la que no tiene idea y Brianna bueno ella se encontraba en pijamada con unas amigas, así que solo estaban los tres.

Kick pensaba que era una buena oportunidad para preguntarles una cosa a sus padres, pero sería algo vergonzoso hacerlo, aun así lo haría lo necesitaba.

- E-eh… Mamá, Papá, necesito preguntarles algo -

- Claro cariño –dijo Honey

- Qué clase de pregunta hijo, que quieres saber –inquirió su padre sonriente como siempre.

- Verán, es sobre… -Kick trago grueso, se sentía nervioso y avergonzado.

- Dinos Kick no importa que sea –

- E-es sobre una chica y-y ella me gusta mucho. Quiero que sea mi Novia pero… me gustaría darle algo como muestra de que ahora seremos pareja ¿Q-que le puedo dar? –

- ¡Aww Kick! Mi pequeño está enamorado – sonrió "con que era eso" pensó la mamá de Kick levantándose y abrazando a su hijo.

- Ya era hora campeón –

- S-s-sii… -dijo sonrojado- Q-que me recomiendan darle –

La Madre de Kick se separó un poco de su hijo para verlo a los ojos.

- Yo digo que le des… ¡un anillo de compromiso! –concluyo su madre sumamente feliz.

El padre de Kick que en ese momento bebía un poco de su café lo escupió al escuchar lo que dijo su esposa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Cariño, no crees que es muy pronto para eso –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita anime bajando sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo digo que sería lindo si estuvieran comprometidos desde antes –

Sonreía soñadora, esperaba conocer pronto a su nuera aunque ya tenía una mínima idea de quien podría ser. Kick ya no prestaba atención a la conversación de sus padres, estaba considerando lo que dijo su madre "¿Un anillo de compromiso?" tenía una mano puesta sobre su barbilla pensativo "Creo que no estaría mal darle un anillo" sonrió con suficiencia "Es perfecto".

Se levantó de su asiento haciendo que ambos padres lo miraran.

- Ma, Pa, ya sé que darle ¡Gracias! –

Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, salió y fue en dirección a una tienda de joyerías. Sus padres solo sonrieron.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, ya era día de escuelas, Kick aún no lograba pedirle a Kendall que sea su novia. La razón por la que no le ha pedido, primero fue cuando paso a su casa y no la encontró ni si quiera a sus padres. Segundo, cuando ha querido encontrársela en la escuela y ha querido hablarle, siempre la llamaban ya que ella era la presidenta de la clase por lo que la necesitaban. Otra razón es cuando ha tenido oportunidad de pedírselo pero que cada que se a acercaba se ponía nervioso, quedando como una piedra, se retiraba del lugar u ocultándose cada que ella volteaba en su dirección. Había sido un cobarde pero esta vez ya no lo haría. Esta vez si se lo pediría si por sí.

Llegó la hora de salida Kendall se sentía triste, al parecer Kick la ha estado evitando, no lo ha visto todo el día, bueno, si una vez, en la cafetería logro verlo quería acercarse, pero él al verla le había esquivado. Y de ahí ya no supo donde agarro.

¿Sera que estará pasando lo que ella tanto temía? No podía creerlo, Kick es un tonto.

Suspiro, no debió ilusionarse. Iba caminando tranquila cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba.

- ¡Kendall! –

- ¿Kick? –

La rubia miro hacia atrás y en efectivo si era el acróbata. ¡De verdad era él! Se sintió feliz pero a la vez algo enojada.

- ¿Q-que es lo que quieres Clarence? -

Dijo una vez que el temerario se acercó a ella, el acróbata le miro sorprendido.

- Amm… necesito hablar contigo –

"Oh no, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando" "Espera, aun no lo pienses, quizás no es lo que crees" "Quizás no es lo que quiere decirte"

- De qué quieres hablar conmigo –

- Es sobre el beso –

Kendall sintió una punzada "No puedes ser ¿dirá que fue un error?" "No, no quiero escucharlo"

- Yo… -

- Espera, vamos a otro lugar, aquí no es para conversar –

El temerario subió a Kendall en su patineta agarrándola desprevenida, dirigiéndose a la Colina del Muerto. Cuando llegaron bajo a Kendall.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –

- Es el único lugar donde la gente casi no pasa y creo que esto me ayudaría a declararme ante ti –

- ¿Eh? –

Kendall abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaba sonrojada al igual que Kick.

- Kendall ¿Quieres ser mi Novia? –

Dijo casi a las carreras que ni se entendía, estaba rojo más que un tomate. A pesar de haberlo dicho apresurado Kendall entendió lo que dijo.

- D-de verdad, ¿Lo dices en serio? –

- S-si – el chico saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, la abrió y se lo mostro a Kendall. A la rubia casi se le salen los ojos oculares al ver el anillo. "E-esto es muy pronto" pensó la rubia- Yo… quiero darte esto como muestra de que ahora seremos pareja –el chico se acercó a la rubia, saco el anillo de la cajita, tomo la mano de Kendall y deslizo el anillo justo en el dedo anular- claro eso si tu aceptas ser mi Novia –

La presidenta de la clase no podía creerlo, ¿De verdad Kick le pidió que fuera su Novia? y no solo eso, le dio un anillo como muestra de que ahora ellos serían pareja y quizás de por siempre. Ah, es verdad, aun no le ha respondido.

- ¡SIII! Kick, quiero ser tu novia –

Y se lanzó a sus brazos riendo, Kick le correspondió al abrazo, sonrió, era correspondido.

La chica se separó unos centímetros de él, levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos, sonrió. El temerario también, ambos se fueron acercando hasta fundir sus labios en un beso. Ella también debería darle un anillo a Kick, sonrió aún más en el beso.

**Fin. **

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Agradezco a Akira, Temisttowski, TKM.H, Cyberacuma1, Empitymind y Luis Angel. Perez .756. Por sus comentarios me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, no estaba segura si les llegaría a gustar si es que escribo bien, Arigatouuuu! **

**Amm… Luis Angel . Perez .756 no se si pueda hacer las ideas la verdad que a mí solo se me ocurre escribir cuando estoy inspirada obsesionada con una pareja, cuando me gusta mucho una y no dejo de pensar como seria si fuera así la historia, de esta manera y bla bla bla… no sé porque solo puedo escribir aunque sea una historia de una sola serie, que solo es cuando estoy inspirada y ya. No logro hacer más de la misma serie, así que no podre, si quieres puedes usarlas tú, toma las ideas y hazla n.n **

**Bueno, como ya les dije, es un intento de hacer historias, no sé si pueda lograr hacer más. **

**Cuídense y espero les haya gustado esta segunda parte. Que ya es el final. Eso si no se me ocurre me llega la inspiración como para hacer la tercera parte, bye.**

**¿Merezco review? **

**.**

**. **

**. **


End file.
